Devices which display various information in accordance with a manipulation on a touch panel such as smart phones and tablet terminals have become widespread. For tablet terminals, a screen size has become larger, and uses that enable a plurality of users to perform a manipulation at the same time have been taken into consideration as well. Further, there are cases in which a projector is used as a device for displaying information.
In addition, in recent years, methods of inputting information to an information processing device such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal have also diversified, and for example, there are information processing devices capable of using a collected sound or a captured video as input information.